On Our Way
by honass
Summary: When Dean pays an unexpected visit to Alex, old flames are reunited. M for sexual content. LEMON.


There was nothing Alex hated more than closing the sub station. Usually, she was able to give the job off to somebody else, but her parents were celebrating their anniversary, Justin was out with Juliet, and Max was god knows where doing god knows what. So that left Alex stuck alone in the sub shop. Even though closing time was at nine, Alex had locked up and turned the 'closed' sign facing outward at about eight. Now she was sitting at the counter, her math book open in front of her. She was supposed to be studying for her test tomorrow, but Alex hadn't glanced at the pages once. Instead, she had poured out an insane amount of salt and pepper packets onto the counter, tracing intricate designs with the grains.

Suddenly, she heard a pounding at the door. Letting out a groan, Alex didn't even look up. "Can't you read? We're closed." She shouted, concentrating on getting her lion just right. But the banging didn't stop, and Alex rolled her eyes, her frustration growing. Suddenly, a familiar voice accompanied the noise, shouting "Russo!"

Alex's head snapped up, not believing it, but it really _was _Dean at the door. She abandoned her salt and pepper drawings and hurried to pull the door open, and was almost immediately enveloped in a hug. Alex laughed and hugged him back, still in disbelief that her ex-boyfriend was in New York City , in her sub shop.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Alex pulled back, brushing a strand of dark hair from her eyes and drinking in his appearance. He was taller than she remembered, and more toned. Still god damned gorgeous.

"My pops flew in for business, so he took me with him. We're going to the game tomorrow night, but I figured I'd come and see you." His eyes scanned her figure quickly, and Alex almost flushed with pride at the fact that she could still make him give her a once over. "So how've you been, Russo? Since…" His hand came up to rub the back of his neck, a very out of character nervous motion.

Alex smirked, putting her hand on her hip and jutting it out, knowing that she actually had the upper hand. Dean was usually the only person who could control her in a way, and knowing that the tables were turned gave her a sick sort of satisfaction. "Since we broke up? I've been just fine."

"About that –"

"Dean," Alex shook her head. "We talked about this. I'm not going back to that…long distance crap."

"I know, I know. I just missed you, Russo."

His lips fell on top of hers, sloppily, like an accident. Dean almost immediately pulled back, his face hesitant, as if waiting for Alex's wrath. But Alex was so overwhelmed with the fact that Dean was _there_ and _kissing her_ that she didn't care. She missed this feeling. She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and pulling him closer, this time kissing him. He got right back into it, instinctively grabbing onto Alex's shirt and pulling her even closer, his tongue flitting into her mouth to dance with her own. Alex started moving them backwards, the awkward way she was standing giving her backaches, until she collided with the counter. Dean's hands made their way to either side of her body, trapping her there.

"This leads to nothing." Alex gasped, balling up Dean's shirt in her hands. Dean smirked down at her – ah, there was the Dean that she knew – and his lips trailed fiery kisses down her collarbone.

"Of course. Besides, we never got to check this off our list. Better late than never." Alex's face flushed at the memory. Once Dean and Alex had started having sex towards the middle of their relationship, they had jokingly made a list of places they would _do it_, the sub shop being one of them. They had tackled everything from Justin's room to the detention room at the school, but never the shop. Alex glanced at the door. It was still locked, and it wasn't as if the windows weren't tinted. No one would see them.

"This leads to _nothing_." Alex repeated. At those words, Dean swept his hand across the counter, scattering her salt and pepper drawings, then hoisted her up on top of it. He crawled on top of Alex, pushing her down so that she was lying on her back. She moaned as Dean's hands crawled under her tank top, the familiar feeling of his fingers taking in her every curve making her shudder. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him towards her and practically slamming his face against her own, Alex's hips arching up into him. She could feel Dean's hard-on pressing into her stomach, and it only made Alex wetter.

Sex was always like this with them. Desperate and needy, pure _fucking_. And Alex loved it. Alex yanked off Dean's shirt, pulling at his belt almost right away and tossing it to the side. She ran her hands up and down his abs, reveling in the feeling as his lips went to work on her collarbone. After a moment, Dean decided he was sick of being hindered by the fabric over Alex's body, so he yanked off Alex's tank top, his lips dipping to graze her breasts around the fabric of her bra. Alex let out a moan, arching her back into his lips. She reached down blindly, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down. Dean got the hint and helped her, kicking off his pants. Alex rubbed him greedily through his boxer shorts, her arousal heightening as he got rock hard in her palms.

Dean practically ripped off her skirt, pulling Alex's little black thong off in the process. Just his fingers grazing over her folds were driving Alex insane. Dean knew it, too. He gave Alex a devilish look before planting kisses all down Alex's stomach, trailing to her hips bones, teasing her. He finally gave in as she moaned his name, dipping his lips down to her pussy as Alex instinctively spread her legs for him. Dean concentrated on nipping and sucking at her clit, rolling his tongue over the hard nub. Alex moaned, slamming her fists on the counter, in pure bliss. Alex was squirming at this point, just so damn close.

Dean seemed to realize this, because he pulled her head back and moved up to her level. He fumbled with the clasp of Alex's bra before managing to pull it off and free her breasts, then used his free hand to yank off his boxers. Dean positioned himself between Alex's legs, kissing her once more on her mouth so that she could taste herself before he speared into her. Alex threw her head back. "_Fuck_, oh my god, holy shit. Harder, _harder_."

"You're just a little slut, aren't you?" Dean chuckled, obliging and quickening his thrusts. Alex was so far gone at this point that the insult didn't even spike her anger whatsoever. She was just concentrating on this feeling. Dean, wanting to reach her even deeper, lifted up Alex's left leg so that it was pressed against his chest, her foot at his shoulder. This new angle made Alex literally _scream _Dean's name, and he couldn't be more satisfied at that sound.

"I'm so fucking close, Dean." She panted, biting her lip. "Come with me." Alex didn't have to tell Dean that twice. He reached between them, rubbing frantically at her clit. He could see it in her face – she was reaching her peak, she was about to climax. He was almost there, so close. Finally, he felt her walls tighten around him, squeezing him hard as she reached her bliss. That was what sent Dean over the edge as he came into her, moaning her name.

Finally, it was over. Dean rolled off of Alex, exhausted and grabbing at his clothes to pull them on. Alex turned so that she was sitting up on the counter, making no move to get dressed. God, she was so sexy. "You know what I'm thinking?" She smirked at him, brushing her tangled hair over her shoulder.

"What's that, Russo?" Dean pulled his shirt over his chest, raising an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend.

"That you most definitely need to come and visit more often."

"That," Dean smirked, reaching forward to run his hand over her hip bones and up to her breasts, thumbing over them. "I can do. Catch you later, Russo." And just like that, he released his grip on her, leaving Alex shivering and wanting more as Dean turned and walked right out of the sub station.


End file.
